


Love Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Catholic School, Dessert & Sweets, First Love, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Kaoru, you never have told us, what kind of girls are you into?” Arai asked, his head leaning over the narrow aisle (and Hikaru) between them. He’s asked the question plenty of times before, but Kaoru had never had the courage or patience to think of a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> not going to lie, the whole plot is based on the fact that i was eating love hearts at the time  
> referenced tamahika

His mouth won’t stop settling into its grin, his tongue darting out to sit between his thin lips. Kaoru’s fingers fidgety, as Kyoya takes the small circular sweet from his palm. His teeth moving to bit on his lip, to stop himself from saying something stupid. To stop himself from saying something romantic, and undeniably cheesy.

Usually, he would have said it with ease, and probably a smirk on his face. He would have relished in the slight curl of Kyoya’s lips, and the way his eyes brightened and widened. The dark grey plates of his eyes twisting and turning, as if they had come to life. Kyoya’s tongue moving to wet the plump lips in apprehension, of either a kiss or thanking words.

His feet would have tapped at the floor, anxiously waiting for Kyoya’s lips to turn into a slight frown with disapproval. Kaoru would immediately move to pull at the frowning lips with his own, persuading them to smile again. His hands would rest at Kyoya’s shoulders, the small yellow love heart forgotten, as if it had never existed.

Though the message would stick in both of their minds. The flirtatious message reeling in their minds as they kissed.

* * *

 

“Hey Kaoru, you never have told us, what kind of girls are you into?” Arai asked, his head leaning over the narrow aisle (and Hikaru) between them. He’s asked the question plenty of times before, but Kaoru had never had the courage or patience to think of a lie.

He wouldn’t have the courage now, not without the fantasies flowing through his brain, flooding his vision and making pride swell in his stomach. He had such a beautiful boyfriend. Such an adorable boyfriend. He had a perfect boyfriend.

It almost seemed worth it, to out himself. If he could show everyone how amazingly proud he was of Kyoya, and how lucky he felt to be with him. To show everyone how caring and kind Kyoya was. To show everyone how his eyes beamed, how his hands melted into Kaoru’s effortlessly. To show everyone how his arms wrapped so perfectly around Kaoru’s waist like a second nature. To show the world how Kyoya was his, to stop the flooding of valentines cards in Kyoya’s bag.

It almost seemed worth it, to destroy his whole life because of a boy. An amazingly perfect boy. But still, to ruin his whole education, the high reputation and family relationships would be a stretch, even for Kaoru. And besides, the consequences weren’t only for him. They were for Kyoya too.

“Glasses. They’re cute. Also, dark hair and deep eyes, with a kind of air of mystery around them, you know?” Kaoru replied, his heart beating loudly out of his chest, his throat dry and hot. His hand returning from behind him, to tangle nervously with his other hand.

“So, like Ootori, but female?” Arai continued, his head tilting to the side his eyes squinting at Kyoya with curiosity. Unaware of the loud beats in Kaoru’s heart, the words _you fucked up_ repeating through his head.

“Kaoru said cute, not grouchy,” Hikaru replied, his hands moving to unlink Kaoru’s from each other. His eyes giving Kaoru a reassuring smile, the kind that only Kaoru could figure out.

“Talking about girls, how’s yours Suoh?” Kanako asked, her hand leaning not so subtly on Toru’s thigh, her mouth smiling in a silent victory. Toru’s face bright pink beside her.

“She’s great thanks! I mean, she can be really grumpy and annoying, she loves to create tension and wind me up. But she’s really cute, and I like her a lot,” Tamaki said, beaming. His eyes wide with pride and eagerness, his speech fast and barely coherent.

His whole body language like a sunrise. His arms rising upwards like beams, his aura bright and almost blinding like the sun. His teeth becoming visible with every word, his body growing brightness. His movements bouncy and eager, his hair seemingly getting lighter and akin to a sharp white light.

“What’s her name?” Toru asked from beside Kanako, his voice solid and without presence. It seemed that to everyone, to only person who held Toru dear, was the girl beside him constantly: Kanako. Nobody else seemed to bother and care, though neither did Toru. He was perfectly happy with his situation, elated with his relationship with Kasugazaki.

He didn’t need stupid things like popularity, never wanted it. It was over-rated, and he much preferred to be invisible.

“Hikari,” Tamaki replied, his heart beginning to gain weight. His mind fretting at the possibility that it was a bad idea. The name he had said was so close to Hikaru’s, all anyone had to do to figure it out, was to replace the ‘i’ with a ‘u’.

All it took was one observant person to notice the red face in front of him, and snap. It only took one look, one saying and Tamaki’s life would be over. His family’s reputation would be down the plughole in a matter of seconds.

His love would be forgotten in a therapy room. His love would be hated in a therapy room, and everywhere else for that matter. He wouldn’t have his love at all, for that matter.

“Talking about relationships, boys will not be going into the girl’s room, and vice versa. If I find out anyone has broken this rule, you’ll be sharing a room with me, and sticking to me like glue for the whole five days. Do you understand?” One of the teachers announced, standing from her seat the walk down the aisle of the coach. Her feet stopping at Kasugazaki and Suzushima’s seats, her hard glare on Kanako, as she pulled her hands away from Toru.

Despite the thumping in the twin’s hearts, they could hardly stop chuckling.


	2. True Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft warmth of Kyoya’s palm calming the nerves that should have been replaced with familiarity months ago. But old habits die hard, and every time they make eye contact, Kaoru’s brain goes into panic mode. His palms producing sweat and his stomach allowing swarms of butterflies to turn him upside down.

“Why do you do that? Eat them normally,” Kyoya orders, watching as Kaoru wets his index finger before tapping one of the love hearts from the packet, the small sweet sticking to the top of his finger.

Kyoya’s heart swelling as Kaoru flashed him a cheeky smile, his lips betraying him and curling into a tiny smile. His hand lifting from the tree branch to rest on Kaoru’s hand, his fingers wriggling their way through the gaps between Kaoru’s fingers.

“No,” Kaoru replied, more than tinge of mischief lingering on his lips. His eyes dragged to the message on the sweet, his teeth moving to rest on his bottom lip. His stomach fluttering slightly as he edged closer to Kyoya. His butt shuffling across the bark of the tree, his hand still trapped by Kyoya’s.

The soft warmth of Kyoya’s palm calming the nerves that should have been replaced with familiarity months ago. But old habits die hard, and every time they make eye contact, Kaoru’s brain goes into panic mode. His palms producing sweat and his stomach allowing swarms of butterflies to turn him upside down.

Yes, he and Kyoya were probably one of the most observant people in the school, but that didn’t mean there weren’t others. That didn’t mean that people weren’t watching them, suspecting them. It didn’t mean that they covered their tracks well enough.

It didn’t mean they didn’t know. It didn’t mean that people weren’t talking about them, weren’t insulting them behind their backs.

It didn’t mean that this, this one touch, wouldn’t destroy them. Destroy everything.

Slowly, Kaoru moved his finger to show Kyoya the message. His cheeky grin turning into a melting smile as Kyoya read the note with a light scoff. His eyes brightening with endearment, finding Kaoru’s actions stupid, but utterly adorable.

Kaoru pressed the small sweet against Kyoya’s lips, his own quivering as Kyoya parted his own softly. His chest moving instinctively moving forward to press the tip of his finger into Kyoya’s mouth.

“We’ll have to see, whether your lips are really true,” Kaoru mumbled, moving his hands to rest at the sides of Kyoya’s face once Kyoya had started to munch on the sweet. His own face a couple of inches away from crashing into Kyoya’s.

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, by a long shot. But Kaoru found, that his body wracked with nervousness every time. The prospect of getting caught, the prospect of getting rejected still consuming him.

The strange nervousness always swirled and mitched with the anticipation, mixing like purple and green. Mixing into something that wasn’t desired, but something as natural as breathing. Kaoru couldn’t bring himself to hate it, or love it. It was there, and he didn’t think it would ever disappear.

“I suppose we will,” Kyoya replied, his forehead resting on Kaoru’s ever so lightly, the hand on the tree moving to rub smooth circles at Kaoru’s waist.

“This isn’t your best idea, Kanako,” A voice said from the distance, close and probably only footsteps away from the tree Kyoya and Kaoru were sat on.

“Toru, its fine. We’re not even remotely close to the hotel,” Kanako insisted, flashing her torch around the forest, the device stopping on Kaoru and Kyoya, who were sitting on one of the lower (but strong) branches of a tree.

Kaoru’s body froze, a cool paralysing liquid flowing through his limbs, making them heavier and stuck in their positions. His heart feeling as if it was on fire, the beating of his heart radical and burning the freezing sensations. His throat dry, his mouth unable to make sounds.

His whole body focused on getting out the situation. Maybe he could talk his way out of it? Yeah, it’s easy. It’s what Hitachiin’s did on a daily basis, surely he could do it now? He could plant it as anything, he could plant it as everything. He could pull it off, couldn’t he? They’d believe it, wouldn’t they?

Yeah. Yeah, all he needed was a lie, and a good one. All he needed to do is lie, say something so reasonable that it’s undoubtable. It was easy.

Suddenly, Kaoru felt a strong fist push into his cheek, the hand from his waist gone. His head shot back at the impact, his whole body arching backwards as Kyoya punched him. His hands moving to try and keep balance, his legs lifting upwards as he fell head first to the floor.

* * *

 

 

“Do you realise how serious this is? Do you realise what you’ve done to yourself? What you’ve done to your family?” The teacher spoke, her body looming over the twins, her mouth curled into a scrawl at Kaoru. Her voice laced with hatred and disgust, her eyes refusing to look at either of them. Her body slightly swaying as the coach began to move.

“Call your mother, I’ll have to have a chat with her,” She continued, the words making both Kaoru and Hikaru’s hearts drop onto the coach floor. The idea of having to deal with a rage ridden Yuzuha raking through their bones.

A wave of guilt wrapping into the fear, the strings of negative emotions moving to twist together to make a strong rope. The rope moving to wrap around Kaoru’s guts and heart, the ropes twisting and constricting making his throat fill with a strong urge to puke.

His mother could hardly pay the fees, without the twins fucking everything up. She had to move from job to job, gaining as much money as she could so she could finally send them to a good catholic school. She tried so, so hard to do everything she could for her boys.

It didn’t matter that she got their names wrong from time to time. It didn’t matter at all.

They fucked everything up. Kaoru fucked everything up.

That one touch, really destroyed everything.


End file.
